Warmth
by SunilaMoon
Summary: I'll never understand you, I suppose you'll never let me... but perhaps I can at least catch you when you fall. Takes place shortly after events in volume 4 of Godchild, slight CassianxJizabel. R&R please, thank you.


**((Aurthors note: Well helloooo, welcome to my first Godchild fic... I should tell all the people in the Hellsing fandom that have alerts on my work to not worry, I haven't become obsessed with a new fandom. Okay, well, I HAVE but for once it's actually on an equal level with Hellsing.**

**This fic was written to kill some writers block, and try to help me get back into the swing of things so that I may finish my other fanfics. Because of this, it was not spellchecked too well, or grammar checked... I think it may have some errors...I'll edit them if I find them.))**

"...Jizabel?"

The Doctors assistant tapped lightly on the already open door. It was cracked open just an inch wide, the dim light of candles shining out from the opening. Despite this, it was far from welcome, and with what had transpired that day, barging into the room felt more then intrusive.

"...Jizabel...?"

The 'boy' repeated once more, pushing the door open just a bit farther. Still no response. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about just walking away, but he knew that the look on Jizabel's face a few hours prior would haunt him all night if he didn't at least try to speak with him. Cassian swallowed, pushing the door just far enough for him to slip quietly into the Doctors room, closing the door behind him. The candle on Jizabel's desk that he'd seen flickering outside had all but completely melted into it's tray, the wick just barely burning in the flood of melted wax that was dripping down the side of desk.

The room itself was in a complete state of chaos to a point that one would say a storm had hid, and indeed, Cassian had learned over the months in Delilahs employment that Jizabel could be like a tempest at times. However, that knowledge did little to reassure Cassian once he noticed the glass and liquids spewed across the floor. His eyes had now adjusted, and it had become plain to see the horror that the candle hadn't illuminated.

_"...damn it..."_

Despite his history of violence, or how familiar he was with Jizabels 'family', he could barely keep from gagging when he realized he was almost standing on the doctors late mother. He stepped away from the heart, then made his way around the broken glass to where his superior was still lying. His frown deepened, as he kneeled beside the doctor, brushing the younger mans silver hair from his face. Even in sleep that expression of melancholy was present, although somewhat dulled now by a certain air a peace. Cassian smiled, though just barely.

_"...At least he's alright." _ He thought, looking around the room once more before kneeling back down, murmuring "...Did you do all this..." under his breath.

That really was the only explanation, he thought, Jizabel did _all_ of this. Perhaps destroying his gruesome display was all for the better, but despite how unhealthy Jizabels regular conversations with those body parts where, it made Cassian ill to think of what could have possibly pushed him this far.

"...Jizabel?" He murmured for the third time that night, while he nudged the doctor.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he cried himself to sleep..."_

He gently nudged Jizabels shoulder one last time, before he subconsciously found himself stroking the mans cheek with the back of his hand. Upon realizing this, he pulled his hand back, blushing slightly, as Jizabel's eyelids fluttered abit, before slowly opening to stare up at Cassians bewildered face. He lifted his head for a brief moment, then let it fall back to the floor with a dull thump, groaning and closing his eyes once more. Apparently the fact that he even woke back up was a depressing revelation. He let out a sigh, his eyes still closed, and rubbed his temples.

Cassian stood, holding his hand out for the doctor.

"Just get up..." he muttered, trying not to make eye contact, the red pigment still not fading from his cheeks.

It took another minute of silence before the doctor finally opened his eyes again. Ignoring Cassian's outstretched hand, he pulled himself up, a little off balance as he stood, still holding his hand against his head. Now noticing several red splotches on Jizabel's sleeve, Cassian moved in again rolling up the doctors sleeve and examining the scratches up and down his right arm, presumably ones from the same broken glass strewn on the floor, but they did appear all too precise to be accidental.

His eyes wandered briefly to a particularly bloodied piece of glass that rested on the floor close to where Jizabel had been lying, but decided it was best not to directly say anything about it. He was just thankful that Jizabel hadn't already ordered him to leave, pushing the matter any further wouldn't help.

The younger mans amethyst eyes narrowed as Cassian grabbed a few bandages off of a nearby shelf, intent on dealing with the lacerations. As Cassians back was turned, Jizabel too glanced at that particular piece of glass on the floor, using his foot to swiftly push it under the desk, hoping Cassian hadn't noticed. The fact that he'd found him this way was humiliating enough.

Cassian turned back around, the bandages in his hand, and once more grabbed the younger mans arm, wiping away the remaining blood.

"Look, if you keep pulling stupid stunts like this..." the 'boy', muttered as he wrapped the bandages tight around the worse of the cuts. Still, despite the frustration in the matter, he couldn't help but feel good that he had gotten this far.

"...Leave." Jizabel muttered, pulling his hand free of Cassians grip, and staggering away from him.

Cassian merely remained where he was, crossing his arms. _"...Well, I never thought that could last."_

"Go lie down. You look terrible." he muttered, tossing the bandages aside.

Jizabel scoffed, stepping behind a screen in the room and letting his filthy clothing drop to the floor. "I have work to do, Cassian," he replied "...and as I stated before, you are dismissed."

"Work to do?" Cassian raised an eyebrow "It's three o'clock in the morning. You've _killed_ all your latest test subjects, anything else I can see you doing is..."

"...Is in direct violation of the Cardmasters orders?" Jizabel finished, in a rather monotone voice. "It's none of your concern what I do, besides, wouldn't turning me into him help you advance?"

_"Damn, the shields are back up again..."_

Cassian gritted his teeth, suddenly storming across the room and pushing the screen back, eliciting a very distressed reaction from the mostly nude doctor.

"You aren't going anywhere," he grumbled "...and calm down already, it's not like it's something I haven't seen before." he snapped, stepping past Jizabel to grab one of his yukatas off of a nearby coat hanger that had been carelessly tossed over the doorknob to the bathroom.

"Well? Put it on." Cassian muttered, after shoving the japanese robe into Jizabels arms, before stepping out from behind the screen once more, leaving his own superior in a rather dumbfounded and embarrassed state. Less then a minute later, Jizabel stepped back out from behind the painted screen, wrapping the robe abit tighter around himself then usual. Although he looked a great deal better then before, the rings under his eyes where hardly a sign of good health, and despite how hard he was trying to keep himself together, Cassian could tell he'd lost a fair amount of blood.

"Come on," he said, gesturing towards Jizabels bed "You're not leaving."

This caused a small amount of protest, but Cassian really did have the upper hand that evening, and Jizabel had little to argue with. The Doctor scowled as he finally sat down on the bed, for Cassian immediately sat down beside him combing out his long hair and tying it back in a thin black ribbon.

"There's no reason for you do be doing this... Afterall, you do abhor me, Cassian." he said under his breath, his usual false mask of a smile creeping over his face. Cassian furrowed his eyebrows, his frown deepening, but chose to ignore the mans depressing ramblings, however much he felt like slapping him at those times.

"I think you're too fast to decide who you're going to trust." Cassian muttered, continuing to comb through the younger mans hair with his fingers. "...but I suppose you don't trust anyone, do you?" he added, almost glaring at Jizabel.

Jizabel yawned, ignoring Cassians remark for the time being. The candle that had been dimly illuminating the room had completely burned out now, and the only light shining in was the moons gentle beams through the window.

"...You can leave, Cassian." Jizabel finally said, after another two minutes, but despite this persistence it was plain to see that the doctor was now leaning his head on the boys shoulder, and that in reality the idea of being left alone was devastating.

"I'm waiting until you're asleep. I don't want you trying this," he gestured to Jizabels bandaged wrist, "again."

Jizabel muttered something, though it was impossible for Cassian to hear, before lying his head on Cassians lap, an action which he would surely deny happening in the morning. Nothing else was spoken between the two of them for several minutes, the room was silent apart from the ticking of the clock in the far corner. Cassian smiled to himself, as he watched Jizabel, for it was once more a rare occasion when that detached mask that he wore faded away, and that poor angel with the filthy, broken wings was once more visible, if only for a moment.

"Cassian...?" Jizabel murmured, his words barely audible even in the silence of the moment. Cassian merely rested his hand on the mans shoulder, that was enough of an answer, as Jizabel closed his eyes.

"...you're so...warm..." he murmured, finally falling to sleep in a much more peaceful state then he had hours before.

Cassian's expression was a rather perplexed one, but he continued to stay beside that sleeping angel, hoping that his dreams would at least be sweeter then the ugly world he had to live in.

_"Perhaps you'll never tell me what has happened to you... but if I can at least provide some form of comfort..." _ He thought, "...Then that's all that matters."

FIN.

**((Well, how was it? Note that I acknowledge this too be abit OOC, but I don't care at the moment. Like I said, it's my first, and I've only been a Godchild fan for about two months. This fic is supposed to fit in a few hours after Jizabel had that little breakdown after Cassandra was tormenting him. Jaa. Ughh, it's made of failure, but I tried...))**


End file.
